A Reaction from a Malfoy
by darkenwings
Summary: each chapter shows each step they took their relatenships. HarryDraco SLASH. But unlike some stories…it’s harry that’s doing all the moves….but when someone is around, he goes hurting Malfoy…thinking of rape, lemon etc in later chapters.


A Reaction from a Malfoy  
  
Summary: each chapter shows each step they took their relatenships. Harry/Draco SLASH. But unlike some stories.it's harry that's doing all the moves..but when someone is around, he goes hurting Malfoy.thinking of rape, lemon etc in later chapters.  
  
Are you always that shy?  
  
Not allowing me or anyone to come close to you?  
  
To touch you?  
  
To let you moan over and over?  
  
If you don't.  
  
I'll force my way through  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I never thought I was gay. A homosexual. Till I meet you this year.  
  
Things changed don't they? I see you. At the beginning of September. All alone at a corridor. Your eyes closed and sleeping, leaning against the window barely holding the 'POTION' books from your fingers.  
  
You have changed so much. Your blond hair never looked so silky and soft. Your body has changed too. The skin that barely showed from the offensive clothing looked sooooo soft.  
  
I couldn't stop staring at you. And you never noticed me. The Boy Who Lived isn't noticed by a Malfoy. Isn't that funny? I walked towards you and made no sound. And you never noticed. I smiled and touched your longer soft fingers. I instantly felt very alert. And I ran my fingers around yours. You gave no action. But opening your mouth.  
  
Your mouth. I stared at the soft delicate lips that lay in front of me. I pushed my minds off our rivalry and pressed my lips to your.  
  
You tasted like fresh ripe strawberries. My hunger got worse and I slipped my tongue inside. I don't care what was going around. Everything was turning to swirls. I closed my eyes and enjoyed your taste. When I felt a hard shoved.  
  
I felt back and landed on my rear end and stared. You were looking at me. The wide gray orbs staring back at me with horror, shock and stunned. You touched your lips with your shaking fingers. "Did..Did you." He couldn't finish what he was trying to say. He didn't know what to do.  
  
I do. I got up quickly and you backed away. I slammed you against the wall and stared at your face. I've must gotten taller because I'm a few inches taller then you now. You didn't notice though. You're too busy looking horrified and struggling away from my grasp. It brings me lust how you struggle, how you whimper, and you looked at me with pleading eyes to let go of you.  
  
I didn't. I leaned forward and kissed him again. But this time it wasn't gentle. It was hard. I pressed my lips so hard at your you cried out from the pain and shocked. One of my hands crawled up to your shirt and stared to undo the buttons. Your silky soft shirt slide off your soft body halfway. When my brain screamed out to me: WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?? HE'S A MALFOY THAT'S DAMN HOT BUT YOU KNOW WHAT?? HE HATES YOU AND THIS IS CONSIDERED RAPE!!!  
  
I stopped. And stared at his eyes. The tiny droplets of water was around his beautiful eyes. He's crying already when I haven't even START the activities I've been thinking. I pulled away the kiss and let go of him and took a step back. He whimpered and felled against the wall. Pulling the clothes on halfheartedly. You looked up and stared at me. And your mouth opened and whispered through the sobs and tears.  
  
"I hate you.I have always saved..my first kiss to someone I.actually ..loved...And you ruineddd.it all." Your cries got harder and curled up like a ball against the wall. I just stood there. Slowly I took a step forward. Trying to help, when your head bolt up straight and screamed through the tears.  
  
"GET OUT!! GET OUT!!!!" Your head dropped down, buried it under your arms and cried harder. I didn't get out though. I stared at you. I never seen you cry before. Maybe if it was last year, I might have laugh at you, kick you, and beat the shit out of you. But it's different. Ever since I saw you at first year. I noticed a strange feeling when I was around you. But I never cared and pushed away the feeling and plan for pranks instead.  
  
The way you cried made my stomach hurled. I kneeled down and think. But my brain didn't do anything. What should I do? I've took away Malfoy's first kiss and he was very broken from it! And I thought he wasn't even a virgin!! Of course, whoever that DID took his virgin must be very, very, lucky.WHAT AM I THINKING??? I slapped my head. Which didn't even got a bit of Malfoy's attention. I leaned close to him. Tempted to kiss him again. Against his wills. But this time I manage to control myself.  
  
"I'm sor-" I wasn't even finish to apologizing. I wanted to say sorry and run away. Never ever seeing his sad, pained, soft, sexy-WHAT THE?? NOT AGAIN!! I shook my head and tried to finish what I was saying, when the door opened. Annoyed, I turned around, and there was Ron. Standing there. Looking at the scene. Me dangerously close to Malfoy, who is currently crying and hiding his face, the white shirt's button all undo.  
  
"Oh my god!! What happen here??" Ron said. Staring at the mess that Malfoy was. With a devilish smile on his face. "Did your big father attacked you with the Curico spell?"  
  
I glanced at Malfoy's direction. His head was still under his hands.  
  
"I bet." I said automatically. My body froze when I said those two words out loud.  
  
So did Malfoy. His head slowly lifted up and stared at me. He just stared with tears dripping on his chin. But for some reason, I stood up, picked the book 'POTIONS' and threw it at Malfoy hard at the face. You cried out in pain and your head slammed to the floor. I laughed. It was amusing to see you in pain...at least that's what I feel.I liked you in pain.pleasurable pain.OH FUCK NOT AGAIN!!! I looked away and laughed again with Ron. After a while of picking at Malfoy for once, It looks like time to change.  
  
Ron and I was about to leave the corridor when I said out loud for Malfoy to hear:  
  
"Without Crabbed and Goyle, you'll be nothing but a weak, poor, stupid Malfoy." And I closed the door.having a second look of you, eyes closed, head still on the floor crying softly..  
  
Author Notes: AI!! EVIL HARRY!! LOLz. Next chap: Detention..together.alone.**cough** 


End file.
